stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
You're a Plumber
Overview The Second (Unless you count Games Are Our One Desire) Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdom music video!'' A parody off the Smash Mouth hit song, "All Star"' Lyrics Some Goomba once told me King Koopa's gonna own me. My plunger's still locked up in the woodshed. I was feeling kind of down 'till my brother came around With that cool looking "L" on his forehead. Well, he said, "Hey, brother, we forgot each other. Bowser's just a jerk who never had a mother. I know your plunger's locked up on that shack, so we'll knock down the door and get it back. Take up a stand and follow me; Ash just called and he needs a buddy. His toilet is clogged up again, and we should go help out our friend." Hey now, you're a plumber, get your plunger, go plunge! Hey now, you're a rocker, get your guitar, go grunge! Bowser's stinky and old, Only superstars get the gold! Ash said, "Mario, it was my Charmander. He was taking a crap until he fell down there, Now I'm really afraid he's a goner! Cant you help me out since you are a plumber?" I said, "Ash, this is really lame. Pokémon can never be potty trained. Next time Charmander has to take a dump. make him do it outside you stupid chump." Hey now, you're a plumber, get your plunger, go plunge! Hey now, you're a rocker, get your guitar, go grunge! Bowser's stinky and old, Only superstars get the gold! Stinky and old! Wa-wa-wahoo! Wahoo! Stinky and old! Woooooo-wahoo! Stinky and old! Ma-Mama Mia! That smells really bad! Mama Mia! Wa-Arnold! Wahoo! Hey now, you're a plumber, get your plunger, go plunge! Hey now, you're a rocker, get your guitar, go grunge! Bowser's stinky and old, Only superstars... Wario came in and said, "Now things can begin. I got a plunger and I know how to use it." I said, "What?! You can't do that; I can plunge it just fine myself." Man this song's really not in my raaaaaannnnge! Well, we kept on plungin' and it was not budgin'; Ash played his flute and we kept on grungin'. Didn't make sense to do this for free, So we asked Ash, "Hey! Where is our fee?" And his excuse was he was broke, 'cause he just lost a bet with Gary Oak. Well I said, "I guess we'll go." GO!!! "See ya never, you cheap phycho!" Hey now, you're a plumber, get your plunger, go plunge! Hey now, you're a rocker, get your guitar, go grunge! Bowser's stinky and old, Only superstars get the gold! Bowser's stinky and old, Only superstars get the gold! Apperances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Ash *Bowser *Charmander *Wario Locations *The Shed *Ash's House *The Battlefield Trivia *This song is a parody of Smash Mouth's "All Star" *The snow seen in the music video was real snow. *This music video was very similar to the plot of Episode 8. Sources *# http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FJ0_ZeKPUE Category:Songs Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms